Imperfect
by tismeagain
Summary: No love is ever perfect but it hurts when everyone is against you...
1. Imperfect

Imperfect

Chapter One

So far, it's kind of a non-committal thing. Well, it was meant to be. No emotions. But I faltered. And maybe he did too. Now emotions are creeping in. My sister, Andrea, knows about us but not about the feelings that I am starting to have for him. She would laugh. I have no one to talk to about this because I can't tell anyone else in case his best friend finds out for fucks sake. He would murder both of us if he found out just because I once made the mistake of going out with that creep. The only reason Andrea knows is she walked in on us kissing. She won't say anything, though, for fear of disgracing our family's good name. She would not want to be responsible for what he would do either. Needless to say, she does not approve of any involvement I have with him and "the rest of those scumbags". But I really like him. I don't dare say the 'L' word though. The only time he has ever said it he wasn't being serious. I sort of wish he had been…

A/N: I posted this before but I lost my password & stuff so I'm reposting it now & finishing it.


	2. Say You Love Me

Chapter Two

Say You Love Me

I remember that time. Eyeball came to my house when no one was in. We had the place to ourselves for a while.

I brought him to my room and he was laughing because I was a bit embarrassed about my posters.

He was teasing me and I said "Well you have to admit; they are gorgeous."

To which he replied, "I wouldn't know anything about that but I guess they must be if you like 'em."

That confused me when he said that, so he said, "Well I know you've got good taste so…"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well you love me don't ya? So you obviously have good taste."

I avoided answering his question by saying, "And what makes you so sure that I would love you?"

I got a typical Eyeball answer, "Well I'm a lovable guy!"

So it wasn't anything spectacular, like he didn't say he loved me, but he used the 'L' word and the expression on his face seemed to give away that he wanted me to say that I did love him; to make him feel wanted and loved. That meant a lot to me because it was the closest we ever were to a real couple and the closest I ever felt to being truly loved.

I really think Eyeball's family explains a lot about him. His father is an alcoholic who beats up on his kids a hell of a lot and his mother doesn't care; she's too busy with her lovers. His brother Frank ran away and ended up in jail for rape, his little brothers at the ages of 10 and 6 are already mean and they lie, cheat and steal. The little girl won't have a good start in life either but maybe she will turn out good. His other brother is 14 and he is real nice and real smart. I like him; I think he'll make somethin' of himself. Of course, him and Eyeball hate each other. Eyeball thinks he's a pussy.

That means Eyeball only has me and we're meant to have a purely physical relationship. It doesn't help that no one can know. Andrea knowing doesn't help either. She will just make it hard for Eyeball. She doesn't understand him. She just thinks he is a low life because every time you see him he has either a cigarette or drink in his hand, but he has potential. He just needs a chance.


	3. Jumped

Chapter Three

Jumped

I cannot believe this! Where the hell is Eyeball? Don't tell me he stood me up! Bastard! Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't like me. Maybe he hadn't thought about love in the slightest.

A noise from behind me startled me. I spun around as Eyeball stumbled towards me, limping with a black eye and blood pouring from his mouth. His face was covered in cuts and bruises!

"Oh my god! What the fuck happened?" I gasped.

"Sorry I'm late honey," he joked.

How could he joke? He was so badly beaten up. Some fucker wrecked my Eyeball's beautiful face. Yet here he was joking as if he couldn't have any less to worry about. Not a care in the world.

His face darkened, "Don't worry honey. Me and the guys will get the bunch of wankers that jumped me," He suddenly smiled, obviously in pain, "for now, wanna play nurse?"

"What I want is to know who done this and why?"

"Why? You worryin' 'bout me now?" he teased. "Yes," I admitted.

"Don't. I can take care of myself."

"Please tell me Eyeball. Tell me what's going on."

"I got jumped."

"By who?" I said exasperated.

"Look there's not a lot of people who love me or my family in this town. Hard to believe I know, but it is true. Don't even think about telling anyone this, but it was the Saunders'. I got in a fight with that jerk Franky so he went cryin' to his big brothers. They weren't too pleased I can tell ya. Happy now?"

"No. But to be honest I thought it might have been over me."

"Well I haven't told anyone, unless you have…"

"No! But Andrea knows. You know that! I was afraid she might have said something."

"So far it looks like she hasn't so are we gonna play nurse or what..?"


	4. Families

Chapter Four

Families

I tiptoed up the stairs hoping I wouldn't wake anyone. I leaned against the wall sighing. I had such a great night with Eyeball. I heard a door open. Fuck.

"C'mon in, prostitute," My sister giggled. Prostitute? Christ, Peggy-Sues were juvenile.

"Shut up, you'll wake 'em, Andrea." I whispered.

"Mum and Dad are away, remember?" Oh, yeah. I should not drink…

I tiptoed into Andrea's room for a girlie chat.

"So, what did you do tonight?" Andrea asked.

"Usual. Few beers, couple o' smokes."

"That it though?" she said both impressed and concerned.

"Yeah! We weren't even alone together!" I lied annoyed she had asked that. "We're hardly going to do anything in public." There is an idea… No, damn it! Ace would find out…

"Oh I don't get you. Cassie, you're so pretty and smart" Who me? Really? "and you go steady with boys like Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers. I mean, even their names show they're no good."

"Ok Call them John and Richard then." I said smartly.

"That is not the point! Cassie they are… What's that rapping?" She said interrupting herself.

I blushed. "Eyeball must be at my window." I said and sprinted to let him in. Why was he here? It is not that long since I was talking to him.

I opened the window and said "Come on in," to the dark silhouette. He didn't leap in as he normally did. I realised he wasn't sure of himself when my big sister was in the room.

"Come on," Andrea taunted, "A Cobra isn't afraid of anything. Right?"

"Damn right." Eyeball said his voice was tight. He still didn't come in though.

"I can't believe you would let him into your room Cassie." Andrea started. Here we go again. She turned to Eyeball, "You are scum. You have some nerve coming here."

"I had nowhere else to go," Eyeball interrupted.

"Your own family not want you?" she said spitefully.

"Don't think so." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hilarious! If your own family don't want you, what makes you think we…" She trailed off as Eyeball came in through the window.

"Happy?" He said.

I gasped and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm ok honey," he whispered into my ear.

"What the hell happened to you?" Andrea said shocked.

"After you were jumped Eyeball. That blood is fresh. Something else happened." I said to him.

"Yeah. Sort of. My old man saw the bruises and called me a disgrace." I immediately understood. Andrea did not.

"Then what happened?" She said, "Who beat you up?"

I looked at Eyeball and he nodded. "Andrea, Eyeball's dad done it."

Andrea stared in disbelief.

"He called me a disgrace," Eyeball said dazed, "Disgrace to the family, he said. I'm not the one who is in trouble for rape and that shit. Or the one who drinks himself silly and beats up on… He said he couldn't believe he had fathered such a poor excuse for a man. He's never even said that to my little brother. He said at least Frank is a real man, like him," I tried to reassure him but it was not working.

"The last thing Mama said to me before she went to stay with "my aunt" was that I'm like Daddy. She said I have the same mean glint in my eye. Tell me I don't Cassie."

Honestly, I have never even met his father but I've looked into Eyeball's eyes.

"You don't even have a mean glint in your eyes. You have lovely eyes." I've spoken to Eyeball when he's been a bit like this before but he was really hurting this time. But he would never cry. "It's ok. Don't worry. You can crash tonight. My parents are away on business. Andrea and I are minding my kid sister and my cousin's little girl. They won't say anything, Amy's seven and Mary's daughter is two. She's called Ashleen. They're both dolls."

Andrea, who hadn't spoken since finding out about Eyeball's father said, "You can wash the blood of your face and if you want you can crash with Cassie. I won't say. Just don't let the neighbours see."

"Thanks Andrea," I said realising she had saw the side of Eyeball very little people knew. Maybe her attitude towards him will change.


	5. Conversations

Chapter Five

Conversations

"Ok…. I'll go wash," Eyeball said awkwardly.

After he left the room Andrea said, "His Dad?"

"Yeah," I said closing my door so Eyeball wouldn't hear, "This isn't the first time. Far from."

"I never would have guessed… You never said…" She said still in shock.

"It wasn't exactly my place," I snapped.

"The way he talked. He cared what his father thought! He was like a little boy…"

I knew what she meant. He seemed so lost and helpless, so different from 'tough guy Eyeball'.

"It's ok. Just don't tell anyone. He would hate anyone to ruin his reputation! Poor love has it hard as it is. He needs to be reassured at times cause no one gives him a chance. He's a honey really, when he's not being a cheeky fucker! He's the one who made me see sense about going steady with Ace. He told me Ace was like his dad and he didn't want Ace to wreck my life. He helped me get up the courage to leave Ace. It was around then Eyeball and I started screw… seeing each other." I explained.

"Ok. First off, Ewwww, mental pictures, bad dreams tonight! Second, I never thought Eyeball would be like that! You gotta admit it's not what you'd expect."

"No. No, he isn't what you'd expect."

There was a knock at the door and Eyeball came in. He had regrouped so I wasn't as surprised as Andrea to hear him say, "Threesome, anyone?"

I laughed, "C'mon good fuck, you're all mine tonight."

"Ewwww, mental pictures, bad dreams tonight!" Andrea said as she left.

"I don't understand," Eyeball mumbled, "All dreams involving me are good. Especially, any involving me and sex. I just don't understand."

I giggled but I was still thinking of how hurt he was probably still feeling. Obviously physically but his feelings too. I put my arms round his neck.

"Looks like you're being accepted." I told him.

"Yeah, but I don't think your parents will be quite like Andrea." He said.

"Actually, if you don't smoke, drink or swear, you'll probably be loved. I mean they seem oblivious to the Cobras' existence and to have a boy that would actually marry me and make them grandparents would send them over the moon." I laughed at his expression. "That would be their thoughts! Not mine! Besides, I was kinda messin' with ya!"

He smiled and said, "If I wasn't so tired I'd kick your ass!" His smile suddenly faded at those words.

Quickly I said, "Well then, naptime!"

"Huh?"

"Well if you're that tired you won't be up for sex."

"Hey! I'm never too tired for sex." He said.

I laughed, expecting him to say that, "Of course not! How silly of me!"

He put his arms round my waist and kissed me. I started to take his t-shirt off when he winced. Of course, he was bruised all over his back. His back was always messed up after a beating from his father. How could anyone do that to their own kid? How could anyone do that to my Eyeball?


	6. The Morning After

Chapter Six

The Morning After

I woke up at five past ten by Eyeball's watch. Andrea would be up with the kids by now. Looking at Eyeball I winced, he was all cut and bruised. His bottom lip was bust and around his left eye was badly bruised. There was a cut running up his right cheek. His arms were absolutely covered in bruises and his cobras tattoo was almost hidden. He had been punched in the stomach and a lot around the ribs. They were badly bruised too. Last night I had seen how bad his back was, all cut and bruised. The work of his father's boots. A beating for a beating.

I moved away from Eyeball so I could get up and change. As he started to wake, I noticed his knuckles were slightly bruised from trying to protect himself.

"Hello babe," he smiled as he woke. Then he winced from the pain and stiffness.

"Poor baby," I said gently hugging him. "How could anyone possibly bring themselves to do this to you?"

"Don't worry honey. I'm ok." He said brushing it off.

"It just makes me so angry! I'm gonna kick everyone of the Saunders' asses so bad…"

"Shhh," He interrupted me, "Calm down you violent little fuck." We started to laugh. He always calls me that when he doesn't want to be serious. I'm not the one with a flip-knife, unfortunately.

"Fancy getting up L'il Satan?" He joked.

"Yeah. Come meet Amy, but…uh… with clothes."

"I think I know that!" He said pretending to be offended.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't put anything past the Prince of Darkness." I joked.

We always joked like that. He once told me it wouldn't shock him if I was Satan's Daughter and I said he should know being the Prince of Darkness. We figured that the devil was the King of Darkness and that the Prince of Darkness was his right hand man. We had really random conversations.

Another time, back when I was going out with Ace, Eyeball and I were drinking beers and coming up with all manner of evil plots when Charlie commented that together we were the embodiment of pure evil. To this day, I'm mystified as to where he learnt such a big word.

"Um… before we go down can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I told him.

"No. No joking. Just seriousness! Very serious now. I have to ask you something sort of important now."

"Go ahead." I said beginning to worry,

"Right. Yeah. Are we sort of… goin steady now?"

"Um… Do you wanna?" I said. Stupid! Stupid!

"Yeah," He said looking at the ground, "Will you go steady with me?"

"Yes, of course." I said throwing my arms around his neck. He finally asked me! And now he has a big grin on his face so he's happy too!


	7. Meet the Family

Chapter Seven

Meet The Family

I finally got up and put on my black Capri's and a tight, black shirt. I left the top two buttons undone; Andrea would certainly disapprove. I put on my red stilettos and a red neck scarf.

I brushed my auburn curls, which just reached my shoulders. My parents had enough trouble with my "ostentatious" dress sense; there was no way I was getting my hair cut short. In return, I wouldn't wear a flirty ponytail like Andrea. I wore my hair down nearly all of the time. I was secretly glad I wasn't allowed to get my hair cut like all those New York greaser girls my cousin Trish runs around with. Before I went to stay with Trish last year, I had been a reluctant Peggy-Sue. I didn't like the clothes but no one in Castle Rock knew any different.

When I came back from New York as a greaser some of the other girls became one as well. They went to some of the shops in the bigger towns near by. I was now semi-part of their group but being a greaser was a way of life. We done everything greasers should but to them that meant backstabbing was ok. To me it was loyalty to the gang, the family; but these girls weren't my gang. With friends like those who needs enemies?

I had other friends, girls from my neighbourhood who I had known all my life. They, being proper middle class girls, were Peggy-Sues. They often tried to "turn me back" but they weren't so bad.

I turned and watched Eyeball as he pulled on the faded, cuffed blue jeans and the faded white T-shirt he had wore the day before. I smiled as I admired his looks, his tousled brown hair and deep brown eyes. Everything about him was perfect. I hated the cuts and bruises that were ruining the perfection. He pulled on his denim jacket- to cover his badly bruised arms no doubt. He dressed kind of like the greasers too. I guessed all of the cobras did. Then again, they were lower class boys. And the Castle Rock rebels.

"Ready to meet the family?" I asked.

"I'm scared," he said mournfully, "You sure this Amy character won't be mean to me?"

I laughed. We went downstairs joking around and teasing each other.

"Morning!" Andrea said cheerfully as we entered the kitchen.

"Morning," we replied less enthusiastic. I'm not much of a morning person. I prefer the night. Eyeball? Well, he's nocturnal.

"Cassie? What's wrong with his face?" Amy asked. Eyeball looked down embarrassed. I searched for an answer.

"I fell." Eyeball said shortly.

"Oh." She turned back to me, "Who is he?"

"This is Eyeball. He's a friend of mine." I said.

"Eyeball's a funny name." She stated much to Eyeball's amusement. He laughed and scooped her up from where she was standing. Good thing she was really small. He let her rest on his hip saying, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Amy. My real name is Richard, but I'd be very embarrassed if people called me that."

"Could I call you Rich then? Cause Cassie's really called Cassandra." She whispered the last bit as though entrusting him with a great secret.

"Actually, at home they call me Richie."

This was news to me. Richie seemed like sort-of an affectionate name. I thought they would have simply called him Richard.

"My little sister Debbie even shouts at people for calling me Eyeball." He continued chuckling.

"What is Debbie like?" Amy asked inquisitively.

"She's three but she's real smart for her age. She has wavy, brown hair and bright, blue eyes, but she's real small and scrawny."

I could tell he was mad on this kid. He spoke about her like he could picture every tiny detail of her looks, as if she were right in front of him.

"I'm not looking forward to her growing up into a big girl though 'cause I'll have to chase any guy who even looks at her. She's gonna be a real knock out, I'll bet."

"I'm a big girl," Amy told him proudly, "I'm seven!"

"I have a brother called Emery who's a little younger than you. And then there's Sheldon, he's around ten I guess…"

"Andia! Andia!" Ashleen shouted tugging at Andrea's poodle skirt. "Andia, lift me!"

Andrea lifted her brushing Ashleen's dirty blonde hair off her face. She grabbed on tightly to Andrea's white shirt which, of course, was buttoned the full way. We all sat down around the table… and fell into an awkward silence.


	8. His Only Girl

Chapter Eight

His Only Girl

I actually kind of liked the way things worked out this morning. Eyeball and Andrea discovered that, despite him being a hood and her being Peggy-sue, they could actually get on really well. They shared memories from their schooldays and had a lot to laugh about together.

Eyeball apologised to Andrea for the incident in school when they were like ten that had come between them and told her that he would never tell little Tommy Miller that she liked him again. I found all of this pretty amusing. Especially the bit about Andrea liking Tommy Miller.

I could also tell that Andrea was really admiring Eyeball's way with kids. I was downright shocked by it. Eyeball can't even get on with his 14-year-old brother and his friends so I didn't think children would be his thing at all.

It was also a shock to me that Andrea was admiring Eyeball. They got on brilliantly. They had so much in common. In fact, they talked to each other all morning. Andrea seemed to be having a great time talking to my boyfriend. Bitch.

Ok so I was jealous. Yeah, I know that he asked me out steady but I felt really left out. He was talking to my really pretty, tall, skinny, popular sister and he had completely forgotten about little dumpy, ginger, ugly me. Yep, I was jealous of my big sister.

I was actually starting to get a bit envious of Amy, Sitting there on Eyeball's knee and chatting away to him. Yes, my seven-year-old sister was getting more attention from my boyfriend than I was. Hmmm…. Boyfriend. I'm really getting a buzz out of saying that. My boyfriend Eyeball.

Andrea then offered to mind the children and let Eyeball (my boyfriend) and I go out. However, that then presented the problem of not being able to go out in public together, officially a couple or not. So we made it to the back door of my house where we stood against the outside wall having a smoke.

"So what's wrong?" He asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh. Nothing." I lied. I knew I was being stupid.

"Is it 'cause we still can't go anywhere?" He asked.

"No," I replied quickly. "That isn't your fault."

"I know but I figured it might be annoyin' ya. I mean, we seem to have gotten Andrea's approval, I'm even talking to her and, y'know, and we're going steady now… We should be able to go out…"

"I know, baby, but it's not worth risking." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Hey, Eyeball? Y'know when you're out with the guys and there are girls… Well, how're you going to explain not going with anyone…? Unless you mean we're going steady but you're still going to date other girls too 'because, yeah, that's ok too…" I rambled.

"No. That's not what I mean. You're my only girl. I don't know what I'm going to say… We're going to have to tell people at some point…"

His words hung in the air. How could we tell people? How could we tell him? I couldn't let him hurt Eyeball. I couldn't let him hurt Eyeball over me. Why did I ever go out with him? It seemed like a good idea at the time…


	9. On The Other Side Of Town

"Tell ya what," he said shyly. "Why don't I bring you over to my house? Now it ain't no palace like your place but…"

"Oh Eyeball, I'd love to…. But what if someone saw…."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Eleven o'clock." I answered, puzzled.

"Well, none of the guys'll be up this early so we can drive over and we'll be fine. So if you want to…."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. He was probably right. There was probably no need to worry.

Eyeball drove to his house, which was in the poorest part of town. I know he's kind of embarrassed about his house in comparison to mine but I don't think he should be.

You should be proud of where you came from. No matter what. It's part of what makes you who you are.

He parked on the footpath outside his house, as there was already a pick up in his driveway.

"Uh… my dad's still in but he should be sleeping still… It might be easier to go in through the window…" he said thinking aloud but changing his mind when he looked at me and my heels. "No actually. It's ok. We'll go in the door."

"I don't mind. Whatever suits best." I told him.

"Yeah. C'mon in." We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand as we approached the door.

We went in through the front door. The stairs were straight ahead and there was a door to the right. The living room was to the left though there was no door or wall separating it from where we were standing.

Chris and his friend, Gordie LaChance were draped across the sofa. They turned to look at us.

I took note of Chris's busted lip and bruised arm.

"Is he sleeping?" Eyeball asked.

"Yeah." Chris replied shortly.

I noticed Eyeball was trying to hide me from them as much as possible. He was trying to block me from their view by standing in front of me. I also noticed how he held the hand holding my hand behind his back. I knew he was just trying to protect me though.

"The kids ok? Where's Debbie?"

"They're in the garden. Sheldon's watching her in case he wakes up." Chris replied. Eyeball nodded in understanding.

"I'm goin' to the room. Don't let anyone up. Don't say anyone's here either." He ordered.

"Sure." Chris nodded, but his tone was cold.

I smiled and nodded to the boys in thanks before Eyeball dragged me upstairs into a little room with two single beds and peeling pale blue paint. It was clear this was a boy's room by the clothes covering the floor and by how bare the room was.

By one bed there was books scattered on the floor. I took that to be Chris's bed.

By Eyeball's bed there was a couple of pairs of jeans on the floor, empty matchboxes and an empty beer bottle.

There was a chest of drawers between the two beds. On top of it, there was an ashtray, a couple of teddies and a photograph of a man and woman and three small boys.

I lifted the photograph to look closer. The man had dark, curly hair and deep, dark eyes. The resemblance between Eyeball and this man struck me. I knew this must have been his father. The woman had bright blonde, straight hair halfway down her back. She wore a lovely blue dress, which brought out her striking blue eyes.

The eldest of the three boys had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was quite tall with a narrow build. The younger boys had wider builds. The boy in the middle had brown hair and eyes. His hair was long and unruly with curls like his father's. The youngest was only a toddler. He had the same striking deep blue eyes and bright blonde hair as his mother. The eldest boy wore a plain white t-shirt and the youngest two wore plain blue t-shirts. The eldest two wore jeans and the youngest was wearing dungarees.

They were all smiling and looked really happy. They were in the country by the look of the trees and flowers in the background.

"My mom put that there," He said breaking the silence. "It's me, Frank, Chris and Mom and Dad. It was taken before Sheldon was born. We were in a park out where my aunt lives. She took the photograph."

"What age were you there?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Seven. Chris was three and Frank was ten. We don't have many photos like that. My dad wasn't as bad on the drink then." He said taking the photo from me and placing it gently in its place on the drawers.

There was a long silence and he stood looking at the photograph.

"I like your teddies." I commented.

"They're Debbie's," he laughed. "She plays in here a lot when Chris or me is in here. She leaves her stuff everywhere."

I smiled. This was the first time I had ever seen what Eyeball's family was really like. I liked getting to see another side to him.

Suddenly, there was a bang coming from one of the other rooms. Eyeball spun around and stared at the door, his eyes wide. I looked at him and felt fear creeping into me as I looked at Eyeball's face and saw the panic on his face.

R&R please!


	10. Daddy

Terror gripped me. Seeing the fear in Eyeball's eyes was scaring me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

He didn't move either. He didn't even move a muscle. He just stood there, staring into space, listening.

"Rich…" I whispered, unsure of what to do.

Another series of thuds came.

"He's up. Shit, Cassie."

"Richard! Goddamnit boy, where are you? Christopher!"

"Cassie." He said in a hushed voice turning to face me. He placed his hands firmly on the sides of my arms. "I need you to get under my bed and stay there until I come get you. No matter what. Ok?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Now go." He said firmly.

"Richard!" Another shout came.

He went out of the bedroom door into the landing.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm here." I heard him say.

"Where's that good for nothing mother of yours?"

"She's still staying with her sister, Daddy. Anne's sick."

"Where's my breakfast?"

"I can make you something if you'd like."

"Damnit. That bitch should be here."

"I am sure Mama will be home soon," he said through his teeth. I could hear him getting defensive as he often did when anyone said something against his mother. He was very protective of her.

"Don't you talk back to me, boy."

"Sorry, Daddy." I heard footsteps come closer. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

I heard a sickening crack. I heard Eyeball falling to the ground, banging into the wall and sliding down it. I curled up into a ball under his bed. I longed to help him, to protect him but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. I heard a dull thud and a low agonised groan.

"I'm going out." Footsteps retreated down the stairs and I heard the front door slam.

Tears welled in my eyes. I brushed them away, swallowing hard to stop the tears. I rubbed my eyes roughly to dry the tears away. I lay under his bed, waiting for him to return. I heard him get up and come back into the room.

"Cass, you can come out." I saw his feet by the door.

I slid out from under his bed. He had his arm across his ribs. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I shouldn't have answered him like that. He wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't.

"Did he hurt you bad?"

"No. Just a little slap and a boot to the ribs. As if I didn't look bad enough," he smiled. "Could've been worse, hun. I just wish I had've kept my mouth shut. You shouldn't have had to hear that."

I kissed him on the cheek. I took him by the hand to the bed and we sat down.

"You called me Rich earlier," he said.

"Yeah, I dunno. It just came out. It's nice though. It suits you… Could I call you that?"

"Sure." He smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Y'know something? I could get used to going steady." He said smiling at me.

He kissed me again, this time leaning me back on to the bed so he was lying on top of me. He laid his head on my chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. We lay there for about ten minutes just talking when Chris shouted upstairs, "Rich! Ace is here…"

He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Shit…."


	11. Brothers

A/N: Finally. An update. And the worst thing is I think that this chap is gonna kind of disappoint yas… But hopefully, I'll be updating more often.

"Be down in a minute, Ace! I'm getting dressed." He shouted downstairs.

"My little friend Chris, here, tried to tell me you weren't in, Eyeball." Ace's voice came up, low and menacing. "I knew your car didn't drive itself home."

"What the fuck, Chris?" Eyeball shouted down, sounding frustrated.

"I didn't know you were back!" Chris shouted, playing along. "When'd you get home?"

Eyeball turned to me, "Shit, I should have known he'd be comin' over here. Daddy would have went to his house for his old man. Cassie. I'm going to have to go with him. Get him out of here…."

"It's ok. Do what you have to do." I told him. I would never let him get hurt over me…

He gave me a quick hug before shouting downstairs again. "Chris, you little faggot! Did you take my t-shirt?"

"I never touched your t-shirt!" Chris shouted back.

"Come up here now, you little fucker!" Eyeball shouted down.

"What t-shirt?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. Chris came storming into the room. "I never touched your t-shirts, Rich!"

"I know. Look, Chris, I have to get him out of here, ok? So, I need you to look after her." He gestured at me. "Make sure Ace is out of the way and then walk her home?"

"Yeah, no problem." Chris said, looking at me. I smiled shyly. "Is she your girl, Eyeball?"

Eyeball hesitated and looked at me. He looked back at his little brother. "Yeah."

"Why don't you want Ace to know?"

"It's none of your business." Eyeball snapped.

"Rich, he deserves to know if we're dragging him into this…" I said, placing my hand on his arm.

He looked at me for a while and said, "Ok, tell him if you want. Just keep it to yourself, cock knocker." He told Chris.

Chris nodded in response.

"Right, Cass. I gotta go. Look after her, Chris." He nodded at me and went downstairs. I could understand that he wouldn't be affectionate toward me in front of his little brother. It just wasn't his style to be like that in front of anyone.

"Chris said go upstairs." I heard Eyeball's voice. He must have been talking to Gordie. "C'mon Ace. I think they want some _alone time_." Eyeball laughed at himself and I heard the front door bang.

I shook my head at Eyeball's behaviour. I found him funny but he was kind of arrogant sometimes.

"I'm Cassie." I smiled at Chris, holding out my hand.

"I know." He smiled back, taking my hand and shaking it. "Chris."

I sat down on Eyeball's bed, feeling kind of awkward. I knew who Chris and his friends were but had never spoken to them other than the odd "Hello" and nod when passing in the street. Gordie quietly slipped into the room.

"Hello," I said to him.

"Hello," He replied quietly. He looked down at the ground and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So you're going with Eyeball?" Chris spoke. I nodded. "How'd that happen? I mean aren't you from Sugarbush Row?"

Sugarbush Row wasn't so much a Row as a section of the town. Each street had a slightly varied name such as "Sugarbush Road" or "Sugarbush Estate". It was a section of the town where only fairly well off people lived and generally those people wouldn't mingle with those who lived in the Valley. The end of the town I was in now.

"Yeah," I replied. "It doesn't matter to me. Where I live- the way they dress, how they act- it isn't me. I like hanging out with Eyeball. I like people for who they are, not their money or family…"

Chris looked at me sceptically for a few moments before nodding his head at me. A smile spread across his features and he walked over to sit down beside me. He put his arm around me and said, "So tell me, what is it that could possibly attract you to my brother?"

I laughed knowing that Chris had just given me the seal of approval and welcomed me to the family.

"Chris, your brother is lovely. He just doesn't show it much."

Chris laughed. "I am sure he is. So, really, how come he didn't want Ace to know?"

I sighed, hating that I had to tell this story, but I knew he really deserved to know. My mind went back to when Eyeball and I got together and how things were before that.

A/N: ok, so more soon. There'll be four boys stuff, cobra stuff and, of course, Ace stuff. Lol. I know where the story is going so I'll be able to update quicker now, as long as work doesn't get in the way.


	12. So Damn Pretty

If it hadn't been for Eyeball, I would still be going with him now. I liked him at the start but then he got controlling. Every time I did something wrong I got a slap.

I knew he was cheating on me. I could see it in the cobra's faces that they knew he was taking me for a fool.

The thing was I didn't dare ask him. I was too afraid.

He was nasty to me and he had begun to hit me. Even when I didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes, he'd just be mad and he'd hit me. I don't know how I managed to keep it from Mom and Dad.

During those months I dated him I became really good friends with the cobras. His best friend especially. Eyeball and I just had a laugh together, we were so alike…

He spent so much time with Ace and I that he could see what was happening. He didn't tell me if Ace was cheating on me or not but I knew anyway and I knew he would never tell.

Eyeball worried about me and he noticed every new bruise when I took my jacket off or every time I flinched. He seemed to care so much about me and he wanted Ace and I to be over.

I guess Eyeball was the only one I could turn to then. That's a big part of why we became so close and that's why we got together that night. Even though I was dating his best friend…

I remember Ace and I were arguing about something stupid. He had slapped me across the face and I couldn't stand there and take it any longer.

"Ace. I want to go home." I told him quietly.

"Well, you can't fuckin go home." He replied, gripping my arm, tightly.

"I feel kind of sick. Please, Ace, honey. I'll see you tomorrow. I just feel sick. Please." I pleaded, hoping he would believe me.

He nodded. "Alright," and with that he walked back over to his cobras.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I felt pathetic. I blinked the tears back and took a couple of deep breaths. I slowly walked over to Eyeball and Vince. I could see Eyeball looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Eyeball," I spoke quietly, "can you take me home?"

He nodded, bouncing off the wall he had been sitting on. He set his bottle of beer down and pulled out his car keys.

"I'll be back soon, Vince." He said and we walked to his car.

We had been driving for a while before Eyeball spoke, breaking the silence.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" His tone was one of exasperation.

"Eyeball, don't…" I really didn't need to hear that.

"Damnit Cassie. Stop protecting him. We all see him hit you. We hear the slaps. He shouldn't do that to you."

"What can I do about it?" I asked frustrated that he was blaming me for the way Ace was treating me.

"We can't do anything if you don't say anything, Cassie. We all like you but we just can't get involved. If you would just… speak up… We could…" He trailed off searching for what to say.

"You couldn't do anything either, Eyeball. We're up against Ace. Ace always gets his way."

"That's not true, Cassie. Stop making excuses damnit!"

"Fuck off, Eyeball! Y'know what? Just let me out! I'll walk the rest of the way home!" My temper flared up.

"Cassie. I'm trying to look after you here, damnit." He shouted.

"Well, why the fuck do you care so much?" I shouted back.

"You're so fucking stubborn!"

"Like _you_ are so fucking perfect!"

"I'm just fucking trying to help you."

"Why?"

"Just why!"

"No. Why?"

"Because you're better than that! You're so damn pretty and you're too fucking good for him!" He yelled.

I sat quietly for a minute or two, thinking about his words.

"I'm pretty?"

"What?" He glanced at me, confusion evident on his face.

"You think I'm pretty?" I questioned him softly.

"Well, yeah." He pulled the car over and sat staring straight ahead for a few moments.

He slowly turned toward me, "I think you're beautiful."

I smiled happily for the first time in ages and he slowly leaned toward me, giving me the opportunity to move away. He kissed me softly and slowly at first and then it became more impassioned.

Suddenly, he pulled back and he stared at me. He turned away, putting his head in his hands. "You're Ace's girl."

I looked down, suddenly ashamed of myself.

He turned back to look at me. "Please leave him, Cassie. Please leave him."

His eyes pleaded with me. He buried his head in my shoulder and for a long time, we sat in his car like that, trying to figure out where to go from there.


	13. Just Dealing

A/N: We're back in business. Sorry it's been so long. I have been trying to get another chapter posted for a while now but life just got in the way. _Hopefully _I will be able to update more often. And I hope some of you are glad to see more of Imperfect.

R&Rplease. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

Thanks to AngelMeghan for remembering me all these months later. Your message helped get me back into action.

**Just Dealing**

I sat quietly contemplating how to explain that night to Chris and how to explain how Eyeball and I had started seeing each other while I was with his best friend. In the end I searched for the simplest answer. "I… I used to date Ace and you know how possessive Ace is. I just don't want him to hurt Eyeball I guess."

Chris stared at me intently, his eyes searching my face and examining my answer. He nodded thoughtfully, accepting my answer and trying to read into my answer.

"When did you and Rich get together?" He asked. He had obviously realised there was more to the situation than I was telling him.

I sighed and hung my head.

"While you were still with Ace then?"

"Yeah. It was your brother that gave me the confidence to leave Ace. He… He sees what your Dad's like. He…"

"He wants to be different. I know. I'm just not sure how different Rich is gonna be." Chris said earnestly.

"No. He is different. He is Chris."

There was a silence.

I was glad I to finally be able to tell someone about how things were with Eyeball. I had talked to Andrea a bit but the only responses I ever got were to dump him and why was I even interested in him. Even though Chris seemed more understanding he still wasn't exactly on our side. I guess that everyone was going to be against this relationship. It should be a doomed relationship. Doomed from the start, but only if we let it be. I think we could be stronger than that. I think it just takes us to stick together and tell them all we are going to work. We may not be perfect, but nothing is perfect.

"Hey, do you want something to eat? Gordie and I were going to make some sandwiches or something." Chris said breaking through my thoughts.

"No, I'm ok really."

"Oh come on. We'll get something to eat and then we'll walk you back to your place. Alright?"

"Yeah ok. Thanks Chris." I smiled. He really did seem like a nice kid.

Chris, Gordie and I sat in the Chambers' house for a few hours after that joking and laughing. We found that we got on really well and we had a lot in common. I thought it was funny how I could get on so well with these guys and the Cobras considering they were not only complete opposites but they hated each other. Yet the Cobras and these two boys were nice in their own ways and they were all a good laugh, just in totally different ways. I really fitted in with all of the boys yet I shared completely different qualities in common with each group.

It was strange how different the two Chambers boys were too. I suppose the same could be said for Andrea and I. Despite being sisters we were polar opposites. Chris was obviously struggling a lot more to be the opposite of his dad than what Eyeball was. Eyeball was afraid he would turn out like his dad but he let everyone think it didn't bother him. He let them all think he was like his dad but underneath that he was fighting to make sure he didn't turn out like his father. He was afraid that he was going to be the same as his father was despite how hard he was trying not to. The problem was he was so afraid of not being enough of a man and of anyone thinking that he wasn't enough of a man that he was letting his life waste away. He was giving people every reason to call him a hood, a J.D., and a drinker.

Chris wasn't like that. He was going to make sure he'd prove everyone wrong. He still tried to be a "tough little Chambers kid" but he was going places. By going into the college courses he was showing everyone that. He was going to be the Chambers who would definitely leave this town and make a better life for himself. He knew that your family reflected on you but he knew that they couldn't make you who you were if it wasn't who you wanted to be.

The boys both loved their family. They loved the other kids and hoped that they would have a better life. They loved their mother despite her weakness and selfishness in leaving them to cope with their abusive father on their own. And they loved or at least respected their father despite what he was and what he had put them through. Chris searched for his father's approval less than Eyeball did but he still didn't seem to hate his father even though he was obviously bitter about what his father did to him and their family. It was strange to see how they dealt with their family situation. It was their life and they accepted that. They didn't seem to be coping, just dealing.


	14. Sweet Sixteen

**Sweet Sixteen**

That Friday I was woken at ten o'clock by Amy bouncing on my bed. "Get up Cassie! Get up!"

I groaned wondering for the umpteenth time why I was the only one in the family the "morning person" gene had bypassed.

"Ok, Ok. I'm getting up." I said as I rolled over on to my other side away from her and snuggled into my pillow.

"No Cassie, get up! You have to get up!"

"Go away, pipsqueak. Schools out. I don't gotta do nothing."

Then came my mother's voice. "Cassandra Angela McQueen! You better start speaking properly! Do what your sister says and get up this instant! And let me tell you! You had better start celebrating your sweet sixteenth before the day is over!"

Now that woke me up. Hmmm…. What day was this? Monday…. Tuesday… Wednesday…. Friday the 18th of August 1961. My sixteenth birthday! I almost forgot!

"Yes Mother. I'm coming!" I yelled, bouncing out of the bed and scooping Amy up in my arms, swinging her around. I had known my birthday was coming up of course but it had just slipped my mind that it was today. I heard her laughing downstairs.

"I thought that would wake you." She laughed.

"Happy Birthday Cassie!!" Amy announced. I laughed. I loved birthdays in my house because everyone made a fuss of birthdays and it was a family day. Now that he was so high up in the company Dad could take the day off work and we would spend the day together. My birthday was the best because it was during Summer Vacation. Andrea's birthday was in May and Amy's was in February.

I pulled my white dressing gown on and snuggled into the comfort of it. "Come on Amy." I said lifting her and resting her light frame on my hip. We went downstairs to be met by the smell of baking which I knew was my birthday cake and probably some buns in the oven. I glanced into the living room as I walked by it taking note of the parcels in it and smiling to myself as I thought of the fun we would have when we gathered to open my presents later on.

In the kitchen the table had been set and the food was laid out. A cooked breakfast had been prepared in honour of my birthday and balloons decorated the kitchen. I smile at my father who is seated at the table looking over the morning paper at us and my mother who is leaning on the sink in her flour covered apron. I set Amy down and go over to hug my Mum.

"Thank you Mom."

"Happy birthday, Cassandra." She says hugging me but trying to stop her apron from dirtying my dressing gown.

I turn around and Andrea throws her arms around me. "Happy sweet sixteen little sister!" I feel Amy wrapping her arms around my waist not wanting to be left out. I laugh and squeeze her with one arm.

"Thanks Daddy," I say giving him a hug as well.

"Happy birthday Cassandra," he smiles.

It strikes me how lucky I am in a kitchen decorated for my birthday, filled with the smell of my birthday cake baking, surrounded by my family. I wonder how much of this Eyeball experiences on his birthday. I wonder if his birthday is celebrated at home or if anyone hugs him and wishes him a happy birthday. I guess I am lucky to be a part of this family. I smile at them as I sit at the table to eat my birthday breakfast. I really am lucky and I'm happy. The only thing that would make this more perfect is if Eyeball were here with us. Or if my family even knew about Eyeball.

We spent the rest of the day together talking and laughing and playing games. We all gathered to open my presents which I loved. A gold chain with a heart locket. On the front the words "Sweet Sixteen" were engraved and inside was a small picture of my family. My mother told me I could fill the other side with a picture of whatever I wanted- maybe of "a young man when you meet a nice one". Clothes, some which I knew I would never wear except when I was in the house or visiting relatives, some which I loved and I knew my mother had probably struggled to bring herself to buy. Records which Andrea had obviously helped pick out. I absolutely adored the records. The Shirelles. Elvis Presley. Connie Francis. I loved music. I lived for it. I loved how you could listen to the words and you could relate exactly to what they were singing about. It makes you feel less alone in the world when you're feeling low.

Andrea, Amy and I helped Mom cook the dinner and at six o'clock that night the phone rang. I ran to answer it. I knew that when the phone rang at exactly six o'clock it was Eyeball ringing from the Blue Point Diner to organise where we were meeting.

Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Cass?" He answered, always on his guard.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"I'm gonna pick you up tonight, ok?"

"Oh. You can't. What if…?"

"It's ok. I'll pick you up at seven ok? On Sugarbush Rise?"

"Ok then. See you then…."

With that I heard the click at his side of the line hung up. I wondered why he was picking me up today. We normally wouldn't risk being in the car in case someone saw us. He was picking me up a few streets over from where I lived too so it was strange. Anyone could see us. It wasn't like him to take such a risk. I hadn't even told him it was my birthday so that couldn't be why.

I told my Mom and Dad that I was going to stay in Maria Hunter's house and that a few girls were coming around to have a girl's night in honour of my birthday. Maria lived a few streets over and was from a respectable family so they had no problem with my plans. I went upstairs and fixed myself up.

I grabbed my overnight bag so my parents thought I really was staying in Maria's house. I put a different top in it to change into before I came home. I was getting pretty good at sneaking around. I put in a few other necessities such as make up and money too. That was me ready to spend the rest of my birthday with Eyeball. I wondered where we were going or what we were doing that made him decide to pick me up…

A/N: It's sort of a filler chapter but I'm trying to show what Cassie's background is like and what her relationship with Eyeball is like. I don't want to rush through the story because I think it seems too unrealistic that way so bear with me.

I really appreciate the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and the one to come. I've started writing it already but I'm doing so many exams at the minute it hasn't been easy getting it finished or getting around to typing this one up. Thanks.


End file.
